DepthCharge's Tribunal
As he has been for the last couple of weeks, DepthCharge is on his usual medtable.. the one with forcefield restraints. Yes curse those forcefield restraints, keeping him in here. But soon he should be free.. he hopes. Worse case scenario he is thrown out of the Autobots. At least he can go live in Crystal City or something Nightbeat straightens when he sees that DepthCharge is awake. Okay, enough of these touchy-feely stupid discussions about why Nightbeat is unsuited for command. He cracks his knuckles and reminds, grateful for the chance to change the conversation, "We need to finish our chat with out aquatic friend." Whirl groans to himself and secretly wishes he could move around and get out of here. Medical wards aren't really his thing, and he doesn't feel like listening to a conversation about ol' DC over there. Impulse glances over towards DepthCharge. "Suppose so," he says after a moment, straightening up in his chair before standing. "Meeting Room?" Luckily for Whirl, they're leaving! Nightbeat gestures to DepthCharge and orders, "Then get him moved to the Meeting Room. I guess we need to give him a hearing," which means that anyone who wants to come along for the tribunal can. DepthCharge looks up from his table, having overheard everything, and nods to the present members of Autobot Security. As one of them moves to deactive his forcefield restraints the Aquabot says, "I will cooperate fully in whatever manner I can. I am sure that I will be able to put to rest your fears." and slides off the table. Eager to prove himself again. Whirl secretly wishes that Quickswitch was here right now. Sheng pushes off the pilith she was leaning against, not letting the recently completed repairs show in her actions. She offers no comment to Depthcharge's statement, she simply waits and watches. Impulse gets the restraints -- arms and legs -- and goes back to fasten them securely to DepthCharge's wrists and ankles. Yes, he's taking no chances, despite believing that DepthCharge is actually okay now. "Okay, let's go... and get all this mess over with." Wheelie is peeking outside of his usual perch, the blasted ventilation shaft. Such a strange way to travel around a city... ...when one is counted as an ally in this structure. Then again, who would really question the logic of Wheelie? He lays there, silent.... ...carefully observing the others present. Sheng falls into step behind Depthcharge, letting the others lead the way. Meeting Room A large rectangular table sits squarely in the middle of the room, with chairs large enough to fit your average Cybertronian situated around it. A holoviewer sits in the middle of the table, currently displaying the Autobot symbol. The walls are wood-paneled and arranged on them are various pictures of Cybertron in the Golden Age. Walking into the meeting room, DepthCharge sits himself down on one of the free seats at the meeting table and clasps his hands before him on the table. Optic visor flickering as he shifts his vision this way and that, watching the various members of Autobot City security arrive. Red Alert walks a couple of steps in before depositing himself near the door to listen Sheng glances at Red Alert, leaning against one of the corners, enshewing the chairs much as Red Alert is. Bumblebee comes in just because others were coming in. He looks to Depthcharge and goes to him, giving him a sorta hug. "Good to see you back Depthcharge!" He says with a happy tone. He then looks up to Sheng and waves to her and Red Alert. "Hey GUYS!" Impulse moves in just behind DepthCharge, moving to sit down. Normally, he'd be standing as well, but for something like this, he thinks perhaps sitting down would be best for the upcoming proceedings. DepthCharge give a friednly nod to Bumblebee and says, "Thank you Autobot Bumblebee. It is good to be back." At least, it will be good to be back if he settles all of this. If he can't, well, he'll run away. Nightbeat lurks over in the darkest corner of the meeting room, brooding. He has a lot to think about. He's not sure he can be a shiny leader with a tin star, like the Autobots seem to want. Is what they want even what they need? Is he even right in this role? Eh, he'll think about it later. Right now, he has a job to do. Nightbeat nods over to Impulse. Whirl says, "Did we decide that he's guilty, yet?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Shut it, Whirl..." Tiny footsteps can be heard from the vent once again, as Wheelie noses his face outside of the opening. Everyone seems so... ...grim.. ...and stern faced. Like they aren't going to enjoy the next couple of moments in this room. Well, comedic side-kickery happens to be Wheelie's specialty! "Everyone turn frowns upside down! Wheelie the fun machine is in town!" the orange boy-bot exclaims, leaping down from his elevated position. Whirl says, "I'm just asking." Jetfire says, "Well guilty or not, I believe he has suffered for the crimes he had to do." Nightbeat says, "Ya don't just *decide* someone guilty." Whirl says, "Oh." Nightbeat says, "There has to be evidence, and then there's the burden of proof." Wheelie says, "You *find* the billy guilty silly!" Impulse sees the nod, and sighs inwardly. Figures. Pity that the only two he knows when it comes to law is jack and sh*t, and jack already left town. And no, we don't mean Wheeljack. "Okay... I call this meeting... tribunal... whatever the slag we're calling it... to order." Yeah, /great/ start there, Impulse. This will be on footage for some crazy deriviative of 'World's Dumbest Criminals'... except it would be called 'Cybertron's Craziest Court Cases', complete with humorous comments from people like Springer, Wheelie, and anyone else that thinks they're comedians within the Autobot ranks -- like Powerglide and Cliffjumper. Maybe we can find Skywarp as a guest Decepticon appearance. Whirl says, "Ah yes." Bumblebee stays with Depthcharge and looks to Impulse. "I will be Depthcharge's Defense bot, simply because I know he didnt do it and I think he has done an awful lot to help us." He says, trying to act all business like but smiles when Wheelie comes in. "Wheelie also a defense attorney, simply because he is awesome." Jetfire says, "Well I say we should have trials for proper affairs, like who stole the cube of high grade from the lab." Nightbeat hears Wheelie coming... from five miles away. He just shakes his head at Wheelie's attempt to inject humour into the situation. Nightbeat steps forward and sighs, volunteering, "I guess I'm prosecution." It's not like they have enough unaffected Autobots for a real jury of DepthCharge's peers. "What are the charges, Impulse?" Whirl says, "Who would steal something as stupid as a cube of high grade?" Nightbeat says, "Hungry, I reckon." Sheng is personally wondering why they're HAVING this Tribunal. Depthcharge had a cerebro shell in his noggin. He did several things that would have gotten him hung out fora painful death on at least one planet she can name off the top of her head. So the question SHOULD be 'do we know for certain that it was ALL the cerebro-shell? ...And is ther anyway to make certain there are no more hidden surprises? If the answer to the first one is yes, then he's innnocent and lets get on to answering number two. From within his seat, DepthCharge offers helpfully. Having no idea how this should go but wanting to do his utmost in order to help, "Err.. it appears as though Autobots Wheelie and Bumblebee wish to be my defense. I've got nothing against this. If they wish to represent me then who am I to argue. I am sure that my fellow Autobots will be more than capable of proving I pose no threat." Whirl says, "Still dumb." Wheelie rushes up to Depthcharge's side, eyeing him cautiously. He looks back and forth between his 'client' and Nightbeat, more than a couple of times. He leans in real close to DepthCharge, whispering "It's really okay if you tell me, but did you really betray our family?" Impulse pulls out a datapad and starts scrolling through the list. "Sabotage of Whirligig's cold fusion generator; sabotage of TAI, and therefore sabotage of Autobot security in Metroplex; sabotage of Autobot City Command Center; assault on Autobots Whirligig, Foxfire... and pretty much everyone else in Autobot City; property damage to Autobot City and the Metroplex Terminus of the spacebridge..." He aquints at the datapad for a moment. "And grand theft rubber duckie?" He shakes his head slowly. "Forget that last one -- someone must have put that in as a joke, and I'm going to hurt whoever it was." He looks around. "We have quite an awesome responsibility before us. The fate of one of our own is in our hands." He pauses for a moment. "Prosecution is Nightbeat, defense is Bumblebee, assisted by Wheelie." DepthCharge is so hosed. DepthCharge whispers back to his council, "No.. at least not willingly. Under the shell's influence I was more than happy to commit whatever acts I peformed. But once it was removed I felt great regret over what happened. I do not believe I would have ever acted as such if not for the implementation of the shell." Nightbeat groans at the defense he's going to have to face down. Wheelie and Bumblebee. Oi. He's doomed. Young and cute beats old and cranky every day. Nightbeat steels himself, and he pulls out one of his carefully bagged turbowasps, explaining, "I'd like to present Exhibit A, a dead turo-wasp found at the site of a sabotage." Wheelie nods his head up and down... ...enough to make any bot paying attention a little motion sick. Still whispering, "Hrm. Yes. Hrm. Yes. I do believe we have a defense... ..." Then tries to pay attention to Nightbeat's presentation. "Oh yeah scratch that last charge, I found Buford." Bumblebee says, making a yellow Rubber ducky appear out of sub space. It was a tiny little thing but yellow much like him. "He went missing and I thought he was stolen by the Saboteur..." He says with a nervous chuckle but pays attention to nightbeat and his first piece of evidence. Red Alert facepalms gently. Sheng blinks her optics and debates facepalming. "Did the scans show conclusivly one way or hte other on the cerebro-shell controlling Depthcharge?" Wheelie whispers to Bumblebee. "He can't use the wasp as a witness... ...the insect is an awful dead mess..." Impulse lowers his head into his hands for a moment. "Primus," he mutters. "'Bee, you and I are going to have a little talk after our proceedings." He straightens back up -- no wonder Nightbeat didn't want to be the presiding 'judge' for this. "So noted," he says as Nightbeat presents the dead turbo-wasp. "Exhibit A, dead turbo-wasp from the Autobot City Command Center." Nightbeat explains, geturing to the wasp, "This particular species of turbo-wasp is extinct. An expert in the field of science, Jetfire, confirmed to me that you'd have to be a decent hand at engineering and science to get one of these things working again. Fact: DepthCharge is a Surgeon," according to his +finger, anyway. "Fact: according to some files that Impulse dredged up, DepthCharge has meddled with dead turbo-animals prior." Zombie Pokemon duel with some Decepticon named Fulcrum. Weird deal, that. "In conclusion, DepthCharge had both the skills and the personal experience to resurrect dead turbo-wasps to make a bomb." He shakes a fist and declares, "I should have known it was DepthCharge right then, because as everyone knows, wasps are related to BEES." You know that probably just got Red and Sheng to facepalm again. Red Alert does just that. Bumblebee slams a fist on the table and points a finger at nightbeat, acting all like that lawyer from the terran court video games. "OBJECTION! He is using the fact I am named Bumblebee to link that with the Turbo Wasps!" He yells, keeping that finger pointed at Nightbeat, unsure how long he has to keep the finger up. Sheng just keeps her face in her palm. It's easier this way Wheelie approaches the evidence, pointing a finger at the turbo-wasp. "Hrm... ...Inquiry Mr. Turbo-Bee... ... ...If your 'master' is present in the room..." he pauses, putting his back to the wasp. "Could you point him out to me?" Silence... ...complete and utter silence. "The defense rests it's case, the witness has lost it's pace!" DepthCharge hmmms from his seat, thinking that Bumblebee's defense is an interesting one. What purpose it will serve he is unsure. But it is interesting none the less. He whispers to his defense, "I don't deny any of the charges. But I wasn't in my right mind at the time. Surely that must count?" But it seems that Wheelie has a better plan. The Aquabot taps his chin thoughtfully as the dead Turbo Wasp doesn't point the finger/stinger at DC. Crafty! Red Alert peers a bumblebee. "bee....please don't yell like that?' he says very softly. apparently he's doing something else as well." Sheng would still hope that someone answers her question, as it's rather important to the tribunal. Bumblebee nods to Red Alert. "Oh sorry...Just in the Terran games, you had to yell Objection very loudly." He says with a nervous chuckle and then nods sagely at Wheelie's proof. "And there, as my collegue pointed out, the Witness is definatly too dead to either deny or confirm that Depthcharge was the guilty party!" Nightbeat stares at Bumblebee and protests, "I wasn't talking about you at all! You see, DepthCharge has this BEE suits, and..." ...okay, Nightbeat just sounds ridiculous right now. Then, he stares at Wheelie, and he explains, slowly, "That isn't a witness. It's evidence. We don't question evidence." Well actually evidence is often called into question, just not in the way Wheelie was doing. "Hrumph! Maybe you don't question evidence, because your prosecution is totally insignifigance!" Wheelie huffs off, trying to look ultra lawyer cool. Nightbeat is not impressed. He's seen cooler things on the hood of a black sports car baking in Death Valley. Like this sweet air-intake system, and... staying on track. Right. "Second. DepthCharge designed the TAI system that interfaces with Teletraan-2. As Red Alert can confirm, TAI was malfunctioning as a result of sabotage. Impulse, when he looked into the matter, discovered that the added programming was of the same style as TAI's native programming, which would indicate that TAI's original programmer made the modifications. DepthCharge." Impulse looks like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. If this was Call of Cthulhu, he'd be facing sanity loss for this. His gaze twitches towards Nightbeat for a moment, then back at everyone else. "Well Lets bring Teletraan-2 in here as a witness, let her say who it was who did it to her. She is perfectly alive and able to be a witness." Bumblebee argues with a smile. Sheng speaks up, "Actually, no, TAI can not, Bumblebee... Unless something massive has changed." DepthCharge looks a little saddened at the mention of TAI. He hasn't been released enough yet to be able to examine the Teletran Artifical Interface module. He heard that it suffered damage but how much he is uncertain. The Aquabot looks up to the ceiling and says, "TAI? Are you there? Please activate?" Silence. Bumblebee says, "Once again, Nightbeat has brought in another witness which is incapable of pointing the finger. When will he bring actual evidence here?" Bumblebee says and then turns to Nightbeat. "Unless he wants to drop all charges." Nightbeat glares daggers at Bumblebee. Forget the six-in-one man, the greatest threat to Bumblebee is the fact that Nightbeat knows where Bumblebee sleeps. He snaps, "I wasn't using TAI as a witness! I'm sure that Impulse can show off the lines of altered code... you recorded those, right?" He looks over at Impulse imploringly. Sheng sighs. She'll hope more if this trial or tribunal or what have you ever gets AROUND to the slaggin' point. Impulse nods after a moment, producing a datapad and extracting a datacard containing a copy of his own deposition in regards to the TAI module, from shortly before the Masoleum attack on Whirligig. "I do. Entered as Exhibit B." Wheelie strikes a pose, staring at Nightbeat straight in the optic while his finger is pointed once again... ...at evidence A. "Dear Mr. Turbo-Bee, do you recognize TAI or otherwise known as Evidence B?" Silence once again... ..."Ha, this allegation is lame, the witness cannot support the claim." Nightbeat will buy Impulse and Sheng some high grade... after this is all over, so it isn't bribery and is instead just a consolation prize for the loss of their sanity. He honestly has no idea how what was supposed to be a private, dignified tribunal, has turned into a Wheelie and Bumblebee show. He facepalms and grits out, "Doesn't work that way, Wheelie. Third thing, the reactor was sabotaged, something that would take great technical skill, which DepthCharge possesses." Impulse leans back, sighing quietly. Yes... high grade sounds GREAT right about now. Don't think for a moment Impulse will pass that chance up once this is over. And if Sheng doesn't show... he'll probably imbibe her share as well. Wheelie throws his head back and cackles... ...kind of frightening for his usual behaivor. "There are plenty of Autobot's with tons of more skill, and sorry to say... ..." he replies dramatically, turning to display DepthCharge with an open palm... ..."My client does not fit the bill." Bumblebee nods. "I agree with Wheelie completely and totally!" He says and when Nightbeat rattles off the third thing, he looks about. "I do doubt however the Turbo wasp and TAI will be unable to recognize the sabotage to the reactor as Depthcharge." Whirl says, "Is he guilty yet?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Whirl, hush!" Whirl says, "The suspense is killing me!" The Aquabot looks between his defense and the prosecutor. This is going well, isn't it. Surely they must totally not believe it was him. The Aquabot offers, "Also, I hope you will note my years of good service with the Autobots when considering all these facts. I don't think I've ever had a mark against my name. I've always worked hard to further the Autobot name." Nightbeat thinks happy thoughts about sparkly crystals and turbofoxes. He does not think about a double-murder scene where the two bodies outlined in chalk are Wheelie and Bumblebee. Not at all. Nightbreat growls, "DepthCharge fits the bill *perfectly*. No other Autobot has the science skills, the knowledge of TAI, the invisibility, and the predeliction for toying with dead turbo-animals, but... as they say, confession is good for the soul. DepthCharge, please take the stand." Saboteur Foxfire says, "And the fox will be biting you if you don't shut up." Whirl says, "Hey, let's not get CURAZY here." Nightbeat says, "Foxfire, are you busy?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Not at the moment. Why?" Standing, DepthCharge looks about uncertainly for a stand. He doesn't see one. So he just stands. Thinking this is all going very well. He does whisper to his defense council. Having utmost faith in their logic here. "So.. should I tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "Excuse me," Sheng speaks up suddenly, her emotionless harmonic monotone cutting through the room quite nicely. "*IF* I may interruppt the defense and speak?" Nightbeat says, "Get over to the meeting room, now, Foxfire." Nightbeat says, "And bring me a copy of the White Book of Primus, while you're at it." Whirl says, "Those books actually have a purpose?" Nightbeat says, "Yeah. You throw them at people." Whirl says, "Does that mean you found him guilty?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'throw the book at them'." Bumblebee says, "Mine and Wheelie's client is completely innocent!" Whirl says, "Is Springer prosecuting? I heard he's never lost a case." Bumblebee says, "and so far have proven Nightbeat wrong on three seperate accounts." Nightbeat says, "Innocent as a Quintesson!" Bumblebee says, "Nightbeat is Prosecuting." "Objection! My client is ... ..." Wheelie starts, trying to think. Their case is dead in the water if DepthCharge takes the stand... ... ... "These acusations have taken it's toll on his .. ...." he stalls, trying to think of other big sounding lawyer words. "Thought motion?" Whirl says, "Oh." Whirl says, "Springer's better." Bumblebee says, "Objection! Nightbeat is Racist!" Nightbeat grumbles. Sheng says, "Bumblebee. Please do not discuss this over the broadband until the tribunal is FINISHED." Saboteur Foxfire sighs... Whirl says, "Good idea. I bet that jerk Ramjet can hear all this." Whirl says, "I hope he's having fun with MY FREAKING HAND." Whirl says, "Just you wait! No one messes with the Wreckers! No one!" "It has come to my attention that Nightbeat is racist, saying and I quote, "As innocent as a Quintesson." Unquote. Now I know that most quintessions are completely and utterly evil but one does live in the EDC as a member of the EDC and he is quite a good being. As such, Nightbeat is unable to give a fair trial and call for a new Prosecutor, one who is capable of giving our client the fair and decent trial he deserves!" Bumblebee says, slamming his fist on the table. DUN DUNNN! DepthCharge offers helpfully, "My defense team says that my thought motions are presently inaccurate due to the stress of these proceedings." Nightbeat stares over at Bumblebee and demands, "Have you ever heard of a "figure of speech"? Maybe "slang"?" He throws up his hands and stalks over, proclaiming, "I call myself to the stand, and you know what? DepthCharge attacked both me and Impulse." He looks over at DepthCharge. "On your badge as an Autobot, do you deny that?" Foxfire heads into the meeting room, carrying the requested item gently but firmly in his jaws. The current situation makes him a little nervous; he's always thought DepthCharge was a little odd, but he's come to respect him, especially after heeding Foxfire's upgrade requests. He stops for a moment, ears perked, then slips farther in, toward Nightbeat. Wheelie smiles to himself, yes.. ...yes...portray DepthCharge as helpless... ...distraught... ... an emotional wreck! Whirligig wanders in! No, she really does. She was actually asked to come, but being as how she was at the Ark and has absolutely no sense of time anyway? She's fashionably late. Sheng pushes off the wall and steps forward. "Bumblebee. Nightbeat is not racist. You KNOW this to be the case and your actions are far from fair. Stop. Let Nightbeat speak and lay out the evidence and question Depthcharge, THEN you and Wheelie may do the same. Fair. Even." Impulse holds up a hand. "Order!" he barks, and that geriatric 'thou-shalt-not-frag-around-with-me-OR-ELSE' tone is in his voice. Primus, that high grade Nightbeat plans to offer him and Sheng after the tribunal's conclusion is sounding better and better by the moment. "Bumblebee, that's enough." Bumblebee moves to Wheelie and whispers. "Isnt he supposed to slam a hammer down when he says Order?" Sheng says, "We're doingthat mind reading thing again, Impulse" Sheng SLAMS her fist onto the table, making the crystal that forms it ring and teh table jump. "Hammer. Slammed. Now silence in the meeting room. The prosecution speaks first. You may lodge complaints with me but you may NOT interrupt until it is YOUR turn to speak." DepthCharge is about to speak but then the trial/tribunal/madhouse errupts into a shouting match. Resulting in the Aquabot not having to say anything just yet. He looks between the two parties, then over towards Sheng as she punches down on the table. Nightbeat moves to take the copy of the White Book from Foxfire. He honestly looks about ready to go postal on someone. Assuming that he gets the Book from Foxfire, he holds it out to DepthCharge and commands, tone brooking no nonsense, "Swear it on this." Wheelie nods his head at 'Bee, "They must have not watched the shows on TV, like you and me." "Objection! My client is not fit to stand witness, his thought motion is a sickness!" Wheelie rapps off. "Objection heard. Overruled, the medics have stated that Depthcharge is in full health." Sheng replies. Once Nightbeat takes the Book, Foxfire backs up, looking ready to stick his tail between his legs. He heads back toward the doorway, but stops, hesitant. He feels obligated to help DepthCharge, somehow, despite the Aquabot attempting to kill him before. He looks back to the others. The Aquabot looks back to Wheelie, to Sheng, and to the book. He says to Nightbeat, "Actually, I would prefer more to swear on my badge than a book. I'm not actually very religious and I think the concept of a book of weird sayings enforcing one's on ability to speak the truth is illogical." Impulse glances at Sheng. "Thank you," he murmurs, leaning back. "Nightbeat, do you have any further evidence or witnesses to call upon before closing your case?" Nightbeat grins lopsidedly and likes that, actually. "On your badge, then." Nightbeat snaps his fingers and says, "I do, as a matter of fact. Whirligig and Foxfire." Foxfire blinks and jerks his head up, ears twitching. "Me?" And neither of them are dead. Take that, Bumblebee and Wheelie! Bumblebee says, "Now he produces living witnesses...Whats the plan now Wheelie?" Whirligig "blinks" a few times and looks rather bewildered as she stands right in the doorway and looks a little embarrassed. And rather dirty. But when isn't she? Wheelie is still grinning, "Just wait little 'Bee, just wait and see." he whispers to his partner. Nightbeat snaps his gaze around to Foxfire, and he replies, "That's right, Foxfire!" DepthCharge somehwat uncertainly sits down as new witnesses are called. Well, at least he hasn't ruined his defense by actually speaking. Surely to Bee and Wheelie's relief. Sheng rasps off, "Nightbeat. Finish swearing Depthcharge in... and does that mean you drop him and yourself as a witness?" the femme tilts her head. Nightbeat eerrrs... "...no! I was just answering Impulse's question if I had other witnesses, that's all." He looks over at DepthCharge expectantly. Whirl says, "Uh." Whirl says, "Hm." Sheng nods and gives a little 'go on then' wave with one hand. Foxfire slips over to Whirligig and lifts a front paw, patting her leg in a comfortingly gesture. "Just c'mon," he advises softly. "It won't be so bad..." He hopes. He heads back over to Nightbeat. Whirl says, "So, wait, is it only the Decepticons that have it?" Oh, darn. Looks like he isn't getting out of it that easily. DepthCharge looks back to Wheelie and Bumblebee, somewhat appologetically, stands again and touches the badge on his chest. (As a character witness people can clearly see that his badge is a Silver Autoobt symbol. The 'Silver Insignia' medal. Awarded to Autobots for notary acts of compassion and kindness.) He touches the silver symbol that DepthCharge was at least once seen by Rodimus Prime as an example of a deeply caring and compassionate Autobot and says, "I promise to tell the truth in all matters, to all questions put by me, and to assit where ever possible." "I will revoice my original objection! My client has not undergone proper mental evaluation, therefore not fit to stand witness." Wheelie pipes up. He just wants the objection on the record. Nightbeat calls that good enough. He glares over at Wheelie and agrues, "Actually? DepthCharge has undergone medical evulation. Want to see his file? I have it here." He holds up a datapad. No more nonsense. "Overruled!" Sheng says firmly. "He HAS undergone proper mental evaluation. Unless you wish to speak ill of the medical staff of the Autobot faction?" she aims a glare at Wheelie. "Do not attempt the same objection again." "Sit. Down. Now. You wanted fair. You got it. Now you deal with it." Wheelie complies, taking his seat. At least the objection can pave the way for a mis-trial in case they really screw this up. Nightbeat gestures around the room, wild-optic banded, and he questions, "Do you deny threatening Whirligig? Do you deny attacking Foxfire? Do you deny attacking myself and Impulse?" Impulse rubs his head. "Wheelie... don't make me throw you out of these proceedings," he says wearily. He turns towards Foxfire and Whirlgig for a moment, before returning his attention to the questions between Nightbeat and DepthCharge. Sideswipe says, "I don't know, man. This sounds serious. Anyone been acting wierd lately?" Whirl says, "Foxfire" Whirl says, "He's been locked up in his room for a while." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Shut it, Whirl..." Bumblebee says, "Then why is he here as a witness?" Sheng says, "Becuase he felt bad about what happened on Foxworld IV." Whirl says, "Oh." Sheng says, "Bumblebee. What did I say about discussing the trial on broadband?" Whirl says, "Are you sure?" Whirligig stands there looking rather bewildered. She's not even entirely sure she knows what to say if they ask her. Sheng says, "Yes." Whirl says, "Hm.." Saboteur Foxfire growls quietly. There is silence for a moment, as the world seems to take a 'breath' and DepthCharge is the center of attention. He then states, loudly and clearly. "Yes. I did it all. I planned it all and I enjoyed doing it all. I wanted nothing more than to promote the suffering of the Autobot faction until such time as I destoryed them all by detonating the fusion bomb within the Autobot City lab that I was constructing." He adds quickly, "Though at the time I do believe I was not in my right mind." Whirl says, "If you say so." Whirl says, "But still.." Sheng says, "He's fine. The post is a prank. Red Alert is in the meeting room with us, he couldn't have made the report." Whirl says, "This is quite the development." Sideswipe says, "Wow, a time delayed report.. pretty clever!" "That's just it!" Foxfire abruptly speaks up, slamming a front paw on the floor. "He *wasn't* in his right mind! The DepthCharge I know would never do the things he did--none of it was his fault!" He takes in a deep breath--or at least the Transformer equivalent of it--and forces himself to calm down. "DepthCharge...DepthCharge has helped me a lot in the past. He has given me upgrades, protected me in combat with his forcefields...I trust him with my life." Whirl says, "Obviously, there is an imposter on the loose, trying to trick us!" Whirl says, "I will make it my duty to find and destroy him!" Sheng says, "I think Whirl's statement is more likely... No, no destroying." Nightbeat seems to exhale, for all that robots don't breathe. That mad, murderous light leave his optic band, and he seems to untense, his gears unlocking. He murmurs, "Finally." More loudly, he asks, "Okay. Fine. DepthCharge says he did it. And you know what? Yeah. He wasn't in his right mind. The real question, right now, is what we're going to do about it, so this never happens again." Sideswipe says, "Y'yeah.." Nightbeat finally takes a look at this post on his datapad. He just bursts out laughing. Whirl says, "Nonsense! It's no trouble at all." Sheng puts a hand over her optics as Firefox speaks up out of turn. "Foxy, you're supposed to wait your turn. Nightbeat, are you finished speaking with Depthcharge?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Well, *I* don't have turbocooties..." Sideswipe says, "Wouldn't want to trouble you, Whirl! Tell you what, I'll hunt down the perp!" Foxfire gives Sheng a "do you think I care" look. Sheng says, "Why don't you look into who it is, and brig him and we'll sort it out from there." Nightbeat crosses his arm, taps his foot, and he grouses, "I think we should be finished with this whole charade. But yeah. I'm done." Whirl says, "No no no, my Autobot friend." Whirl says, "I am a Wrecker. It is my /job/." Wheelie approaches the front of the 'court' with a bag containing an assortment of items. It's the remains of the cerebro shell that was dug out of DepthCharge's head. "At this time, I'd like to enter this as Evidence C... ...a cerebro shell cound in DepthCharge's body! This shows undenialble proof that he was not in control of his actions, and never intended to betray our beloved faction!" Sideswipe says, "Tell you what.. Let's look for the guy togethere." Whirl says, "If you insist, but I find my best partner is my null ray." Foxfire jabs a front paw at Nightbeat. "The problem is that this could happen to *any* of us, even me and my fellow cassettes. You have no way of knowing who could fall victim to the cerebro-shells." Bumblebee says, "That guy sounds fairly familiar...Sideswipe say Turbo-cooties..." Sideswipe says, "Hey, three eyes are better then one, Man." Whirl says, "A few shots and the imposter is nothing more than a memory." Whirl says, "Oh, you." Sheng shrugs. "They wanted fair. That means they get to speak as well." she frowns at Wheelie. "Wheelie. We KNOW it was the cerebro shell. It is your turn to QUESTION Depthcharge, not haul out evidencein an attempt to sway those who listen. Now put the evidence away and question Depthcharge. ...Actually are you even supposed to have that?" Whirl says, "I see what you did there." Broadside says, "Nay Whirl, serving the Autobot faction is our job... ...wrecking is our passion!" Whirl says, "This is true!" Sheng says, "No. Shooting. Imposters." Whirl says, "How about punching>" Sideswipe says, "I wouldn't do that, Bee. I hear saying it three times increases the likely hood of getting it." Whirl says, "Or kicking?" Nightbeat replies to Foxfire, "Actually? I do. The techies have built scanners to check for cerebro-shells." He smirks. Foxfire sighs in frustration. "That's not the point..." Bumblebee nods and moves to Depthcharge. "Depthcharge. If you didnt have Evidence C inside of your head, would you have at any point, done the things you done? Can we logically say that it wasnt you who did this, but the Decepticon who imputted this thing as a means to control you? As such, you were simply framed and it was him who did it!" He says, pointing to the remains of the shell. Sideswipe says, "How about a stern talking to like Optimus or Prowl used to hand out. Those always worked." Whirl says, "Or, with a few twists of those horns, he could just wrench his head off and be done with it." "Measures are already in place... or supposed to be," Impulse says quietly. "All scans on wounded, or on any personnel utilized in any sort of intelligence operation, are to include cerebro-shell scans to insure this doesn't happen again. The equipment is already installed here in Autobot City, and Peacekeeper was installing it on Cybertron." Retcon: Wheelie has pictures Whirl says, "Surely that would work." Jetfire says, "I could alter his motor control functions so every step he slaps himself." The Aquabot replies to Bumblebee, "No, I would have never done such actions. In fact, the thought of developing a fusion bomb inside the lab scares me greatly. A huge number of innocent people would be hurt if such an item ever went off. It was indeed the Decepticons who implanted the shell in my head, with express orders that I was to attempt to destory both Autobot Leader Rodimus Prime and the Matrix of Leadership." Whirl says, "We could have Broadside turn into an aircraft carrier and fall on him." Whirl says, "You like that, right?" Sheng nods and raps her knuckles on the table. "Does the defense have any further questions for the Defendant?" And Whirligig is still standing there looking confused, bewildered, and puzzled as to why she's here. For great justice! Bumblebee says, "Did you at any point of time take Buford?!" He asks holding up the yellow rubber duck and squeaks it a few times at Depthcharge. "Or wish him harm?" Sheng blinks and offers a mental oiy-vey. Foxfire stares at Bumblebee with a "what the hell" expression. Sideswipe says, "...Er.. yeah.. let's get him!" "Err.. no. I do not believe I did, Autobot Bumblebee." replies DepthCharge Nightbeat coughs. "Sidewipe. Don't you have a... bar on Cybertron that you're supposed to patrol right about now?" Whirl says, "Yes, lets." Sheng nods as Bumblebee finishes. "Alright. Who would like to speak next?" Wheelie approaches the 'judge' with a bag containing PICTURES of an item... ...Actually two items to be exact... ...two mini-bot sized gloves. "I'd like to bring up Evidence D... ...the gloves found by a gumby by the crime scene." He pauses, letting his devious smirk be seen by all in the court room. Hell, it worked for OJ... ...and he was guilty as all get out. Making his way back over to DepthCharge, "Would you mind trying these on... ...and showing the court your just a helpless Decepticon Pawn? If it doesn't fit, you must acquit!" Sheng stops and turns to stare down coldly at Wheelie. "And where did you get this evidence?" Sideswipe says, "Right! The bar patrol!" Foxfire pads over to Bumblebee, lifts a front paw, places it on the Minibot's arm, and pushes it down, so that the duck is no longer in DC's face. "I don't think that's relevant..." Whirl says, "Aw.." Whirl says, "Well, no matter." Sideswipe says, "Have to keep a audial out for important information that might slip out of drunken 'cons." Whirl says, "I'm sure I'll find the imposter and eviscerate him another day." Sideswipe says, "Hey don't stop looking on my account, Whirl." Whirl says, "Oh, i wont." Whirl says, "I'll remember this for a long, /long/ time." The Aquabot says, looking at the gloves," I do not believe I will be able to put those on, Autobot Wheelie. They appear to be too small for me to put my hands within." Sideswipe says, "...right." Sideswipe says, "You.. you do that." Whirligig still hasn't really moved from where she's standing. She's not the sort to just speak up. Honestly, after finding out about the cerebro-shell, she became considerably less certain about appearing in any sort of trial. Saboteur Foxfire just giggles a bit. Sheng reaches over and puts her hand on Wheelies' shoulders. "Where. Did you get this evidence?" Whirl says, "But first, let me go into excruciating detail of what I'll do when I find him.." Sheng says, "Not over the broadband." Bumblebee says, "I kinda wanna know..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Just...just be quiet, Whirl. Please." Whirl says, "If you insist." "From Autobot evidence locker, it's not really a shocker." Wheelie simply states, handing the bag over to Sheng. Nightbeat comments, strangling the urge to hurt someone severely, "Y'know, I *never* saw those when I was working on this case. If that's false evidence, I'm throwing you out of this court." Literally. Sheng takes the bag. "We have proven that there was no gumby, no gloves and that Depthcharge did these things, but not of his own will. This is NOT from this case." she turns the minibot around and gives him a slight push towards Bumblebee. "This is from another CASE. That's why you should ask security personel before taking evidence from their lockers." She gives teh bag to Nightbeat and raps her fist on the table. "Evidence overruled as mis-case. Defense lawer will please check evidence before presenting it. Thank you." Bumblebee says, "Dont worry Wheelie, we all make mistakes, like Nightbeat presenting dead wasps as a witness." Bumblebee pats Wheelie's shoulders. "Dont worry, I think we won the case, especially since we proved he didnt do it of his own free will and he was temporary insane!" He says and looks to Foxfire and hmms. "I dont know...If he had harmed Buford, I think it may have had bad effects..." Impulse sighs. "In the interests of wrapping this up quickly... I think it's clear what the majority of us believe concerning this situation. As such, I'm going to pronounce summary judgment." He looks at Bumblebee and Wheelie. "And not. Another. Word. Until I'm done." Yes, dammit, the geriatric 'don't-mess-with-me' tone is back in force. He looks at DepthCharge. "Your confession aside, DepthCharge, there is the issue that the cerebro-shell implanted within your cranial unit was what was ultimately responsible for what has transpired. So far as that goes, the charges will be summarily dismissed." His hands fold together. "I will, however, also say this: cerebro-shell or not, DepthCharge, you've lost a lot of trust from many of your compatriots. I do not envy you for what you'll face, regardless, in working to regain that trust. That said... you are free to go. I'm sure you'll have a lot of work ahead of you to keep you busy in the coming cycles." He looks around. "This... tribunal or whatever the slag you want to call it, is closed." He looks first at Bumblebee. "Next time, make you you remember where you place your rubber duckie before adding charges to my list." Then his golden optics shift over, narrowing as they focus on Wheelie. "And if you /ever/ pull some poor-circuited stunt like this again, lad, I guarantee you that I will be the /least/ of your worries." "Bumblebee. The dead wasp was real evidence. You failed to treat it or TAI as such. Which means you're guilty of mistrial." Sheng looks at them." "I don't know about the rest of you," says Foxfire softly, as he comes up beside DepthCharge, "but no matter what happens, I don't turn my back on my friends." Nightbeat looks over at DepthCharge and holds up one finger. He ahems and adds, "Before you go? A Captain of Intelligence, I have a few small favours I'd like to ask of you." Chromia stands next to Whirligig and whispers loudly, "I have over 240 forms of sensory enhancements, and I still don't know what just happened." Sheng raps her fist on the table. "Tribunal is ajourned. Depthcharge is innocent of all charges. Bee, Wheelie... For Primus' sake OUT. Wheelie looks at Bumblebee with zest and awe, quickly disregarding Impulse's or Sheng's words... ...they won! They actually proved his innocence... ...Wheelie and Bumblebee... ...against a detective! He wraps his small mini-bot arms around DepthCharge and gives Foxfire a pat on the head. "The case just didn't make sense..." he starts to speak, giving Nightbeat a grin and a thumbs up. "They had to find for the defense!" Whirligig frowns a little. "Neither do I." With that, she turns and just walks out. "I have a project to get back to." Truth be told, DepthCharge doesn't really know what is going on either. But he is sure that it is justice or whatever you want to call it. Just-ice Deserts. Eventually, after who knows how many pieces of evidence are sworn in, after things are discussed and people are acused. It seems that DepthCharge is free to go. "And I owe it all to my wonderful defense team. Autobots Wheelie and Bumblebee." A pause.. in time for the credits to begin to roll. "Exactly what is your fee?" Impulse stands up, walking around and unfastening the arm and leg restraints. "DepthCharge... if you need someone to talk to sometime, let me know." He sighs wearily. "I need a drink," he mutters. Sheng is going to limp out of here and imagine assassinating people now. Very. Very. SLOW assasinations. Chromia sneaks out too, trying to beat the rush of people leaving. You say, "I am going to join you, Pulse. Depthcharge." Sheng sighs and holds out a hand. "You've my trust. As much as you had before." Nightbeat glares daggers at Wheelie and slowly begins to plan the Perfect Murder. He attempts to grab DepthCharge by the shoulder and pull him aside, explaining, "First off, I want you to explain the whole TAI and Teletraan system to whoever will listen and can understand what you're on about, so that if they're are ever suborned again, there will be multiple people here who can diagnose and treat the problem. Understand?" He'll catch up with the drinking later. Bumblebee says, "Wheelie, what do you wanna charge Depthcharge?" Foxfire rears up onto his hind legs to give DepthCharge the fox version of a hug. "Glad you're back, DC!" "Our fee... ...is what you ask of us?" Wheelie replies, taking his position beside his partner as they head out of the 'court' room. "Our fee ... ..." he mutters, taking a corny 80's pose. "JUSTICE!" Sheng lowers her hand and smacks Wheelie upside the helm. "Justice you nearly broke the law and got yourself brigged for. No quoting shows you haven't watched all the way through." Bumblebee says, "We so need to talk to Wreck gar about getting the whole season of that show..." DepthCharge gives polite nod to all thsoe that say he's still got their trust. To Nightbeat he replies, "Of course, my first task will be in seeing if TAI is able to be brought back up to full operations." And the credits roll with Bee and Wheelie's decleration that Justice is their payment. What excitement will be in store next episode. We will just have to wait and see. Autobot Message: 3/120 Posted Author DepthCharge Fri Aug 01 Impulse ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ << text-only, because Impulse doesn't have the patience to do a full audio-visual report before getting hammered after the circus he just went through >> "DepthCharge, after a rather... interesting tribunal, has been cleared of all wrong-doing, given extenuating circumstances brought on by the cerebro-shell implanted within his cranial unit -- which has already been removed. I suspect Medical will have him all too busy in the coming days. And for anyone who might wind up in a tribunal... I strongly, STRONGLY discourage you from accepting Bumblebee and Wheelie as your defense counsel."